


编辑部的故事

by kristina251



Series: 脑洞存放处 [5]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristina251/pseuds/kristina251
Summary: 一句话简介：以前写过作者穆和编辑新，这次准备倒过来试试编辑穆+花和作者新+胡的组合。
Relationships: Benedikt Höwedes/Mats Hummels, Thomas Müller/Manuel Neuer
Series: 脑洞存放处 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654993
Kudos: 4





	编辑部的故事

**Author's Note:**

> 避雷提示：实质cp是新穆和胡花，但大部分时间出场的都是穆花闺蜜组。另外不少设定和桥段抄袭了《重版出来》，很有趣的日剧，推荐哦~~

穆花俩人就职于同一家漫画杂志社，穆勒本来是在销售部门工作，后来换到了编辑部，刚来嘛就还没有对接的作者，每天就在编辑部打打杂。花爷其实也是新来不久，杂志社刚刚签了个在网上很有人气的新人作者，交给他负责。穆勒正好坐在他隔壁的格子间。俩人都是狗党，年龄相近，专业也差不多，又都还蛮爱聊天的，于是就比较聊得来。

编辑的工作时间基本是跟作者的工作时间直接相关的。花爷自己是个作息时间比较规律的人，但负责的这个作者完全不是这样，什么时候工作基本看心情，心情好了凌晨三点也能爬起来画分镜，心情不好的时候黄金时间也绝不动笔，而且交稿时间也非常不稳定，有时候提前一周能交，有时候说拖稿就拖稿根本不care死线是什么。前者无所谓，但一旦出现后者这种情况花爷就不得不一边给他夺命连环call一边去跟美编啊印刷厂啊销售部什么的求爷爷告奶奶的沟通。更糟糕的是这人非常自信，编辑的修改意见一般来说能不听就不听。总之花爷就是被折磨的死去活来，头发日渐稀疏。看在眼里的穆勒得出结论：如果说活着，就是得被生活操；想赚钱，就是得被工作操；那么当了编辑，大概命中注定就是要被作者操吧。由此，他一边尽己所能的帮花爷各种忙，一边在心里对着上帝默默祈祷未来自己对接的作者千万不要也是这个德行，死也不要。

好在能决定穆勒生死的除了上帝，还有主编拉姆。没过多久，穆勒就收到主编的通知，杂志社草签了《天蓝海》的作者，以后由穆勒负责对接。让他准备一下资料，带着一起去作者家里正式签约。

《天蓝海》是最近比较火的一部漫画，之前是以个人名义在网上发布，被拉姆相中之后准备签约连载。画的是一只生活在内陆河边的淡水蟹遇见了一只来旅行的青蛙，俩人相约去看传说中的天蓝海，从而踏上旅途的童话风故事。作者的笔名叫小新，画风很萌，故事很暖，网上很多人都猜测TA应该是个少女心的萌妹。本来童话风不算是穆勒最爱的漫画类型，但是有了花爷的前车之鉴，他感觉萌妹肯定应该比马茨·胡梅尔斯（这是笔名，也是真名，鬼知道他怎么想的by日常吐槽的花爷）好伺候，就一口答应了下来。

准时准点的，穆勒背着包跟在拉姆后面来到了传说中的作者家门口。来开门的是个身材高大、臀翘腿长的小哥，自报姓名曼努埃尔·诺伊尔。穆勒看他笑起来挺温和的，就想小新很有眼光啊，这男朋友看起来真不错啊。结果拉姆拿出合同，诺伊尔接过去把字签了。

穆勒的下巴当时就掉地上了。

重新把下巴捡起来安好之后，穆勒继续着自己有条不紊又鸡飞狗跳的编辑生活。往好的方面来说，小新的确比胡梅尔斯好伺候的多，说什么时候交稿就什么时候交稿，从来没出现过拖过死线的情况。但是问题也有，而且出在穆勒身上：童话风和少女风的漫画不是他的最爱，所以看过的作品也就不如别的类型多。在需要和作者沟通剧情大纲和构图的时候，偶尔会get不到要点，即使能get到点，也很难给作者提出创造性的修改意见，最多只能在剧情控制上把把关。虽然说小新的作品底子很好，其实也不需要修改太多，但是作为编辑而言总会觉得工作做得不够，压力也就慢慢变大。

眼看着又到了新一轮的死线，说好的中午12点交稿，而且花爷提前一周就开始催了，结果依然生生等了六小时，花爷甚至已经做好开天窗的准备了，连备用稿都联系了一半了，那边的稿子才算慢慢腾腾的传了过来。又得赶紧给印刷厂那边送过去。一天忙完都到凌晨了，他也懒得回家了，索性在编辑部的小沙发里睡了一晚。

第二天穆勒第一个到的编辑部，看着蜷缩在小沙发里的花爷，帮他盖好外套又帮他订了个外卖，突然听见传真机响了，赶紧过去一看，是小新传来的最新的连载分镜。他站在传真机旁大致扫了一遍，却发现剧情只有计划的2/3，缺了最后一部分。穆勒以为传真的过程中传掉了，正打算给诺伊尔发邮件让他再传一遍，结果开了邮箱倒是先收到了诺伊尔的邮件，说感觉原定大纲需要修改，希望能稍微延缓一下交分镜的时间，并希望穆勒给点参考意见。

穆勒头大如斗，剧情正进行到了青蛙和螃蟹即将走到天蓝海的关键时刻，这时候要改大纲这不是相当于临到赛前了突然更换首发吗。他想说觉得没必要改，而且现在改可能时间来不及，但是诺伊尔平时看起来很温和，也不会发脾气使性子，实际上还是很执着甚至可以说有点固执的。没点靠谱的理由应该说不动他，这就很难办了。

还没来得及等穆勒跟花爷发牢骚呢，终于睡醒又满血复活的花爷端着刚送到的外卖披萨先来找他吐槽了。说狐媚昨天传真定稿过来的时候顺便也传真来了下一期的分镜，当时还没顾得上看。刚刚睡醒之后看了下感觉问题很大，但是给他打电话又不接，按以往的经验，估计接了也不认账，又要找歪理狡辩。

穆：噗……这倒像他干的出来的事哈哈哈哈哎你别瞪我我不笑了……咳咳，这个，虽然我和他是中学同学没错但这种事我也没办法啊。

花（扶额）：但是他最近这两期的内容真的争议有点大，以我对他的了解啊，这次又拖稿拖到这么险，肯定是自己又跑到论坛上怼那些黑他拖剧情的人了。

穆：其实我也觉得这两期的剧情进展有点太慢了。你没劝劝他？或者他会不会是卡脑洞了？

花：怎么可能没劝，能说的我都说了啊，三岁小孩也没有这么难哄。

穆：这样啊……那我建议你不如直接怼他算了。

花：啊？这样也行？

穆：不然怎么办，金玉良言你都说完了，他听进去了吗？

花：（陷入沉思）

穆：以他那个性格，对自己的作品自信破表，说好话拍马屁会被他当做理所应当，客观评价呢又不一定说得过他的歪理，与其回来生气，不如直接怼他，兴许还有点儿用？

花爷一拍大腿：你不早说，我tm早想怼他了！

被点醒的花爷瞬间斗志满满，在编辑部里一通忙活，把什么读者调查表销量统计表分镜计划图统统找出来，剧情大纲和网络评论也都让穆勒帮忙打印了厚厚一叠，统统塞进背包。穆勒突然想起来自己的问题还没解决，赶紧拦住他，问他有没有什么参考意见和建议。

花：不行，一想到《天蓝海》的作者居然是个男的我就想笑噗哈哈哈……

穆：……何止是个男的，还是个人高马大，比你我高了半个头的胖子呢——哎我突然想起来，他好像还是你校友来着？

由于网络上一直猜测小新是个萌妹，所以诺伊尔也一直没有对外公开身份。花爷虽然知道穆勒对接的作者小新是个汉子，但一向也没问具体是什么人。被穆勒一说倒是有点好奇，就说我还真不知道这事呢，他叫什么名字啊？

穆：曼努埃尔·诺伊尔。

花：……你猜怎么着。

穆：？？？

花：他不光是我大学校友，而且也是我中学同学。

穆：！！！

花（摸下巴）：这么一说，好像突然能理解为啥《天蓝海》是他画的了……毕竟曼努是个能往大学寝室床头放泰迪熊玩偶的家伙……噗嗤……

穆勒冲上去疯狂摇晃他：别笑了！快说怎么办！！

花：卧槽你放手……其实也不难，他既然这么说了，心里应该是有把握的，他那人呐就喜欢别人夸他，你不如干脆放松点，找个他喜欢的地方约他出去慢慢说。行就行，要是不行也不至于把话说僵了。

穆勒一琢磨，觉得有道理，顺手把桌上的骑士手套扔给花爷，花爷给他比了个拇指，下楼骑上小绵羊就走了。穆勒坐在位置上自我反省，想起平时为了补上童话风和少女风漫画的课，找来一堆这类经典作品天天看，虽然也是编辑应该做的，但确实也因此忽视了和作者在各方面的深入交流。思来想去，发了信息给诺伊尔，约他去海洋公园。

花爷背着厚厚一包，骑着小绵羊一路杀到了狐媚家。进了门二话不说，一大堆资料直接砸到他面前，开始怒斥狐媚最近以铺垫为名行偷懒之实，明明就是前一段剧情进展太快导致这一段开始拖戏，blablabla就是一顿当头怒吼。作为正当红的人气作家的胡梅尔斯啥时候被编辑吼过，当场懵逼三秒钟，回过神之后开始回嘴，说谁规定的情节必须长时间保持紧张，总要有放松的时候吧，有高潮自然有低谷，铺垫才是为了更好的爆发。花爷从资料堆里翻出读者反馈和销量统计扔给他，说你的《炼火人》在机甲类漫画里又不是以画风和设定取胜，最大的强项本来就是剧情，长时间的所谓铺垫必定会影响观感，知道你厉害你当红你畅销，但你也不能觉得别人说什么都是错的吧。本来只需要调整大纲就可以解决的问题，你却情愿跑到网上和黑你的人互怼也不好好画。画画是你的工作，把你的画变成书和杂志是我的工作，我会尽量尊重并配合你工作的方式和习惯，但我必须得说，你最近的工作状态我非常不认可。我把话就放这了，你爱听不听。

说完背上包甩了门就走了。出门骑上小绵羊，给穆勒发信息：爽！

信息刚发出去还没收到回信呢，背后胡梅尔斯从电梯里追出来，说你等一下。

另一边，穆勒头回在诺伊尔家和他家楼下咖啡馆以外的地方约他见面，感觉有点新鲜又有点紧张，还略带一点自己以前工作做得不到位的愧疚。诺伊尔准点来了，看起来还是很温和的样子。但穆勒万万没想到一进海洋公园，诺伊尔就像变了个人，朝着海豚馆飞奔而去，极其熟练又极其欢乐的撸起了海豚。穆勒看着海豚在池子里以极具美感的线路游动和飞越，又看诺伊尔乐的跟个孩子似的，仿佛有点明白花爷为什么会说“能理解《天蓝海》是他的作品”了。这时候诺伊尔招呼他过去一起撸海豚，穆勒慢慢摸着海豚光滑的皮，也开始笑的像个傻瓜一样。

从海豚馆出来俩人又去坐海盗船。荡到最高点的时候，远远望见深蓝色的大海与天相接，海面上洒满了金黄的光斑。穆勒不由自主的想起《天蓝海》的设定和故事，想起那条旅途上的风景，想起走在河边湿滑的石头上的青蛙不慎滑倒，螃蟹不顾自己的行李也要先拉他起来。想着想着突然发现海盗船停了，诺伊尔拉着他走到一旁的长椅上坐下，说原定大纲是走到天蓝海边看海天相接，但我想改成他俩尝试下水看看海底，再从水底往上看日光洒在海面。这样好几位水产类的NPC都可以提早出场，你觉得怎么样？

等穆勒看到花爷的短信的时候已经过去了很久，而等花爷看到穆勒回信说晚上不回编辑部了的时候早已经是第二天。如今胡梅尔斯的工作习惯改好了很多，至少知道了作息时间尽量规律，死线什么的也少拖为妙。《炼火人》跌宕起伏的剧情吸引了越来越多的粉丝，后援会一个接一个的成立，单行本的发布已经提上日程。另一边穆勒和诺伊尔约见地点的范围得到了极大扩展，除了海洋公园、动物园也没少去，就连花鸟市场都去过好几回。《天蓝海》同样在各地书店畅销，根据漫画造型而制作的周边大卖特卖，就连穆勒自己都已经成了《天蓝海》的铁粉，也因此对诺伊尔在一年合同期内就将《天蓝海》完结的选择略有不满。差点就因此而闹着要跟花爷换对接作者，可惜因为花爷自己的反对而不得不作罢。好在诺伊尔迅速开了新坑《伯尼他是头熊》，并与杂志社签了长约。穆勒这才满意的继续了合作关系，并十分积极的四处寻找设计师来设计伯尼相关的周边。两位编辑的奖金水涨船高，就连日常吃的披萨都从最普通的马苏里拉芝士披萨升级成了至尊海鲜披萨。至于被作者操这种小事，就不要太在意了。比如说到了催稿的时候，谁又能说，不是编辑在操作者呢？

END


End file.
